


Love Letters

by Sugar05Monster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, F/F, F/M, M/M, Teen Sherlock, Top John Watson, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar05Monster/pseuds/Sugar05Monster
Summary: John Watson yearned to tell Sherlock Holmes his true feelings, but he had to do it in a way it wouldn't end up breaking their friendship... so annonymous love letters seemed like the path to take... that is, untill he realises that he's not the only one leaving letters in the young genius' locker.WARNING: High School AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a BBC Sherlock Fanfic, so... please be kind <3  
> This work is loosely based on the series and characters... as teenagers!  
> First chapter is pretty small, hopefully the next ones will be longer :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and, if you do, leave kudos because:  
> 1 - I get a notion if it's worth it keep writting this piece;  
> And 2 - kudos make me happy :3

It was on a cold day, on the weekend before the beginning of classes, right after going to the movies with John, that Mary dropped the big question:

“Have you made your mind about how you’re going to confess to Sherlock, yet?”

“Mary, I am not gay! You’re my girlfriend! We were just on a date! How come you want me to be gay?” Said a really infuriated John.

“I don’t want you to be gay, but, let’s be honest, for Sherlock, you are. Plus, I’m done third wheeling at my own dates. So, how are you gonna do it?”

“I’m not gonna do anything! I don’t like boys!”

“You’re right. You don’t like boys. You just like him.”

“I’m going to break up with you, if you keep this up!” Almost yelled John.

“Good.” She said with a smirk. “Then I can be a bridesmade at the wedding.”

And with that last sentence said, they arrieved to Mary’s doorstep.

“I’ll see you at Monday, at school.” She said, giving John a light kiss on the cheeck and disappering into her house.

The young blonde man went home. 

He laid on the bed and closed his eyes.

Images of Sherlock invided his mind right away. 

John was, indeed, in love with Sherlock Holmes, just like Mary knew he was, but there was a problem; the whole reason he refused to confess…

His best friend was a true force of nature. He was as much of a genius as he was insecure. The smallest of compliments compliments to his cleverness made him blush, as if he was a young woman being complimented about her beauty. His brain was brilliant and his apperance was entrancing. He was every bit of a genius as he was beautiful. He had the rare beauty of a blue moon.

Sherlock was… he was…

“Out of my league…” John murmured to himself, finishing his own thoughts. “I’m lucky e even considers me a friend.”

“You’re my best friend.” Said Sherlock’s voice from the memory of the beggining of Summer vacations, right before they parted ways.

“I’m his best friend.” Constated the blonde. “Why me?”

Why John? He was nothing extraordinary like Sherlock. Not even close to the dust he walked upon. He was one of the regular, boring, blokes Sherlock always complained about… so why choose him as a best friend; especially when he could have anyone in school like: Moriarty or Irene, for exemple. They were much more interesting than him. Anyone would be more interesting than him… then why him as best friend?... And why not him as a boyfriend?

“’Cause you’re not worth it.” He answered himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and if you do, don't forget to leave kudos (PLEASE!!!) :3

Sherlock was so bored.

Life without John was just… utter hell!

He missed John.

When Sherlock first started attendidng St Bart’s High School, he thought it would be like any other school. 

For years his parents have been trying to get him to “get along nice” at some place, but school, simply, wasn’t it… untill he met John Watson.

Sherlock was a gifted child. He was 2 years ahead, making him the youngest in his classes. Usually that was a deal breaker to his classmates, who didn’t want to be seen talking to “the kid”… and then a gorgeous, not as boring as others, bloke started talking to him.

The John Watson, leader of the rugby team, best p.e. student and second best (after Sherlock of course) biology student, decided Sherlock was worth befriending.

Sherlock never had had a friend. This was pretty much new territory. But Sherlock truly cherrished their relationship, so much that he refused to let the other know he was in love with him. 

Besides, what was the point in even being in love with someone who would never love you back?

It was na execise in futility.  
Someone so strong, loyal, brave and not boring like John would never go for the younger, know it all, freak from his class.

And he already had a girlfriend… well, three, since they met, actually, but still, althought there was, obviously, indications of a bissexuality orientation from John, he was still much into dating girls, instead of freakishingly tall youngsters.

“Missing your little goldfish, brother mine?” Asked Mycroft with a smirk, entering the leaving room and bending over the couch Sherlock was currently laying down in.

“Don´t you have some cake you should be eating, instead of attempting a conversation with to me?” Snarked Sherlock. “And John is not my goldfish.”

“Whatever you say.”

“What do you want anyway?” He asked, middly agressive, now.

“Mom wants you to start packing. We leave in 1 hour and you have nothing done. Honestly, with the amoung of time you’re taking to pack, one would think you don’t want to return to your goldfish.” He said leaving the room while Sherlock shouted:

“John’s not my goldfish!”


End file.
